From one Weasley to another
by Tiva-McAbby-Densi-Neric-4ever
Summary: An AU fic set about 2 years after the battle. Ron and Hermione have broken up and Hermione is distancing herself. Which Weasley will Hermione open up to? Read to find out. Rated for whatever may come up in future chapters.
1. The letter

A/N: this is an AU fic set somewhere around 2 years after the battle of Hogwarts. In this fic Remus and Tonks survived the battle because I love them!

Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter Remus and Tonks would have lived.

'_I wish that girl would snap out of it_' thought Molly Weasley as she sat in the kitchen and looked out the window and watched twenty-year-old Hermione Granger as she lay in the grass like she does every evening when she comes home from work.

It has been two years since the war ended, Hogwarts is almost fully rebuilt' and the ministry is getting back on its feet at a nice pace.

Right after the war ended Ron and Hermione started seriously dating, everyone expected them to be married within a year, but instead about six months later they had a horrible break-up and she has been distancing herself slowly ever since then.

They had tried everything to help get her through the break-up but nothing had worked.

Even Fleur had tried had tried, the only Weasley's that had not tried where Ron, obviously, and Charlie, who was back in Romania.

But now it was getting way out of hand; she barely ever talks anymore, even to correct someone when they are wrong, she barely eats enough to keep herself alive, and she didn't seem the slightest bit happy when Harry and Ginny told everyone that they were having a baby.

Finally one night after dinner was over and Hermione went to bed everyone sat back down at the table and decided to send an owl to Charlie and ask him if he could come.

Charlie had stayed at the Burrow for about five and a half months after the battle so that he could help at Hogwarts with the re-building.

While he was helping he and Hermione became very close, almost as close as her and Ron.

"What should we put in the letter?" asked Ginny.

"It's simple" said Bill taking charge, as always "we ask him to take a few days off work, tell him a little about why we want him to come, and ask him to do it as soon as possible."

"But how do we tell him just a little?"

"Oh for heaven's sake, give me the parchment." Said a flustered Ms. Weasley.

The note said:

'_Dear Charlie,_

_We would like you to take a few days off work and come to the Burrow as soon as possible. Ever since Hermione and Ronald broke up Hermione has been distancing herself from us and it has gotten disturbingly bad recently. We know that you and Hermione developed a close relationship while you were here. I will say no more right now. Please come as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Your family._'

"Does that sound good to everyone?" Mr. Weasley asked after the note had been read out loud.

"yeah." They all agreed, and with that the note was sent.

End A/N: so I wasn't planning on having this up until next Saturday but I had time to type so I typed it up now. I probably won't have the next chapter up until next Saturday, but I don't know. So I hope you like it so far. The next chapter will be on the shorter side probably because it is the chapter in which Charlie gets to the Burrow and catches up with everybody. The third chapter will be Charlie talking to Hermione, but I have no idea when I will get it up because I'm not even close to half done writing it.


	2. Charlie arrives

A/N: So this chapter is basically a filler chapter because I didn't want to make this chapter and the next chapter all one big jumbled mess of a chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own it!

* * *

It was the day that Charlie as supposed to arrive, all the Weasley's were waiting anxiously in the Burrow's living room.

A few minutes later Charlie was spinning into view and stepped out of the fireplace.

"Oh Charlie were so glad to see you!" exclaimed Ms. Weasley as she ram forward and gave her second oldest a bone crushing hug.

"Mum, dad, Bill Fleur, Percy, George, Angelina, Ginny, Harry." Charlie greeted them with handshakes or hugs "where's Ron?"

"That's something that we will let Hermione tell you – if you can get her to talk that is." Said Ms. Weasley.

"OK. How is everyone?"

"Great" they all answered in unison.

"And how is my future niece or nephew?" Charlie asked as he turned to face Ginny and Harry.

"Great!" replied Ginny with the biggest grin on her face while Harry smiled proudly.

"So let's get to the point; where is Hermione?" asked Charlie.

"Out back laying in the grass like she always does after work." Replied Ms. Weasley.

"OK, I'm gonna go see if I can get her to talk."

"Good luck!" they all called after him.

* * *

End A/N: Like I said; just a filler chapter. I might have the next chapter up tonight but I don't know, it depends on if my little cousin will leave me alone enough so that I can type. I hope y'all like it. Please review and tell me how I'm doing, thanks!


	3. CharlieHermione

A/N: This chapter is all Hermione/Charlie except for at the very beginning and it is in italic and it is a recap of the last few words in the previous chapter. Oh and by the way I tried to get the ages as close as possible to what their actual age would be but I think I'm off just a little.

Disclaimer: Nope; I still don't own it.

"_So let's get to the point; where is Hermione?" asked Charlie._

"_Out back laying in the grass like she always does after work." Replied Ms. Weasley._

"_Ok, I'm gunna go see if I can get her to talk."_

"_Good luck!" they all called after him._

Charlie made his way to the backyard carefully, not knowing what to expect.

"Hello Charlie." Said Hermione.

"I'm fifty feet away, you never moved, and I don't even live here anymore. How did you know it was me?" Charlie asked in disbelief as Hermione sat up and turned to face him.

"I was expecting you" Hermione began the continued when she saw the confused look on Charlie's face "none of the others have tried to get me to talk in the past week, and they haven't gotten Remus or Tonks to try either. You're the only one I haven't talked to so, naturally, I was expecting you."

Hermione's P.O.V.

Charlie looked almost the same as last time I saw him: shorter than most of his brothers, although still a good six inches on me, stocky, muscular, his face a little more weather beaten than when I saw him last, freckles, longish red hair, blue eyes, and just as handsome.

"_Let me see…"_ I think "_he would be 28 now."_

Regular P.O.V.

"Still thinking logically I see"

"What do you want Charlie?"

"I want you to talk, and by the way: where is Ron?"

"You mean they didn't tell you the full story?"

"No. All they told me was that you and Ron broke up."

"It was about two weeks after you left. It was a cold, rainy night. Me and Ron where supposed to meet at one of the muggle coffee shops in town. I stood outside waiting for over an hour and then finally left. I came back here and when I opened the door he was standing there with everyone else. He looked at me then said _'I can't handle this anymore' _then he pushed past meand walked out."

"Why did he leave?"

"You know how hard he was taking Fred's death, apparently he said he couldn't take it anymore" said Hermione as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Charlie's P.O.V.

As she finishes the story she starts crying. I hate seeing people cry, and I really hate seeing her cry because my stupid, idiotic brother dumped her, did he not realize how lucky he was?

I realize she is still crying so I reach up and put my calloused hands on both sides of her face and gently wipe away the tears.

"Thank you Charlie" she says as she sheds a few more tears, which I quickly wipe away.

For the first time I fully look at her; she is thin, way too thin, by the looks of it she only eats enough to just barely keep herself alive, and her once gorgeous, brown eyes are now dull and have no life in them anymore.

I hated seeing her like this, I want to see her as the happy, know-it-all from a couple years ago, before Ron broke her heart.

She was crying again, oh goodness, why was she crying this time?

"Why are you crying Hermione?" I ask.

"This probably sounds stupid but – I want him back.

"Hermione look; he broke your heart, this might sound harsh but; it is better to be with nobody than to be with the wrong person. Trust me. I know.

"But Charlie that's not all; I tried so hard to help him through it but – but I – I failed and now he's gone." Said Hermione bursting into tears again.

"Hermione you can't keep blaming yourself, blame yourself once and move on. Trust me again. It works.

Regular P.O.V.

"Thank you Charlie."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For everything. I tried to talk to the others, but whenever I started to cry they told me to stop, but you talked to me, and let me cry, and wiped away my tears and – and thank you."

Hermione's P.O.V.

Whew that was a close call; I almost told Charlie that I love him, and I can't let that happen because then he would go back to Romania and I would be heartbroken again.

Charlie's P.O.V.

It sounded like Hermione wanted to tell me something else… could it be – no, no she would never tell me that she – she loves me, it will never happen.

Regular P.O.V.

"Do you want to go get something to eat? You're very thin you know?"

"Actually I'm starving, I would love to."

"Ok let's go!" said Charlie offering his hand to her.

End A/N: yay the next chapter already! The next chapter probably will not be up until tomorrow afternoon, because I have family visiting, but I will try to post it as soon as possible. Please review and tell me what you think, even if it's bad, it would mean a lot. Thanks!


	4. 5 months later

A/N: This chapter starts off in a flashback then skips forward about five months. This is the last chapter of this fic, but I know for certain that I'm writing a sequel, I've already gotten the first chapter of it written and I hope to have the entire thing up within the next 2 hours but I don't know if I can write and type that fast.

Disclaimer: I do not own it.

* * *

Flashback begins.

Hermione and Charlie walked into the Weasley's kitchen after they had talked and were instantly overloaded with questions such as '_how ya doing Hermione_?' but the one that popped out the most was _'what happened out there?'_

"Come on Hermione we don't have to answer questions." Said Charlie, as he grabbed all the necessary items for a bowl of cereal.

They had the entire family staring at them while they ate and chatted.

As soon as they put the cereal away the entire family asked one question: "how did you get her to talk?"

"it's simple" said Hermione "he didn't try to force me to talk when I didn't want to, and he let me cry, none of you ever gave me a shoulder to cry on, you always told me to stop crying, but Charlie just gave me a shoulder to cry on." Finished Hermione leaving the entire family speechless.

Flashback ends.

Hermione's P.O.V.

'_I need Charlie'_ I thought.

It had been five months since he came, and probably saved my life.

He comes once a month just to check on me.

I have improved a ton since then, but I still have days where all I can think about is Ron., and I want him back so bad, those are the days that I need Charlie the most because he helps me so much, but it also helps because I get to see the man I'm falling in love with.

One week later.

It is the day Charlie is supposed to arrive, and I'm planning to tell him that I lo0ve him, the only problem is that I have no plan and I'm freaking out.

I get home from work and run upstairs to get changed into my favorite shirt, jeans, and sneakers, then I go down to sit on the couch while I wait for Charlie, who should be here any minute.

About ten minutes later he is spinning into view, and I hop of the couch to run and hug him.

"Hey Hermione" he says as he drops his suitcase so he can return my hug.

"Hey Charlie, can we go outside to walk and talk?" I ask, if I'm going to tell him that I love him I'm telling him now.

"Yeah, sure, but first; how are you doing?"

"About a week ago I had one of those days where all I could think about was Ron, but it only lasted that one day not days and days like they used to." I tell him as we walk outside.

"Ok good. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well actually I kind of wanted to tell you something"

"Ok what?"

"I wanted to tell you that – that I – I love you" he stopped dead in his tracks and I know I've said too much, I turn around and run up to my room, crying because now not only have I confirmed my fears that he doesn't love me back, but I've screwed up our friendship.

A minute later I hear him come in and I know he will be knocking on my doors within a matter of a few seconds.

Sure enough about a minute later he's knocking on my door, I try to control my tears but I can't so I just give up and open my door.

"Hermione…" he says as he pulls me into a hug "Hermione calm down" he says as I struggle to get free.

I stay still and relax into his embrace knowing that this will most likely be the last time I ever feel it.

He pulls back and puts his hand on my face and wipes away my tears "Hermione I – I love you too." I wrap my arms around his neck as we start to kiss, his hands still cupping my face, and as we kiss I realize that Ron was never the one for me, Charlie is.

I guess I just went from one Weasley to another.

* * *

End A/N: So i will try to have the first chapter of the sequel up Tuesday or Wednesday, but i'm not promising anything. please review and tell me what you think, and how I'm doing. Thanks!


End file.
